mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
C.H.I.P.
'' '' "- --- -.-- ... / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / - .... . / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. / .- .-. . / . -. --. .- --. . -.. / .. -. / .- / ... . -.-. .-. . - / .-- .- .-. / ..-. --- .-. / ... ..- .--. .-. . -- .- -.-. -.-- / --- ..-. / - .... . / -- .. -.-. .-. --- / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. .-.-.-" '' - C.H.I.P. on his Player Pad wall (when translated from morse code, it reads as "Toys around the world are engaged in a secret war for supremacy of the MicroWorld." '''C.H.I.P.' is the 4th playable character in MicroVolts. C.H.I.P. or "Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts" is a mechanized Stikfas Figure originally created using spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. His voice system was damaged in a previous battle for battery resources, and he is constantly mocked because of it. Bio C.H.I.P. or Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts is a mechanized Stikfas Figure originally created using spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. His voice system was damaged in a previous battle for battery resources, and he is constantly mocked because of it. C.H.I.P. was originally built with spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. He is extremely impatient and always the first to charge into battle, without any regard for his own safety. This makes him a highly unpredictable opponent. C.H.I.P is made to be a crazy and an annoying robot. Character The machine known as Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts (C.H.I.P. for short) is made up of various scrap parts from the junkyard. This unique structure makes him very agile, sturdy, and ready for battle. His durable body can adapt to all environments and can always withstand a beating. C.H.I.P. will always be the first to battle, and will be the first to outsmart his opponents too. Do not underestimate this pile of scrap metal. He'll be shooting the metal right back at you! Storm Street Zero Akira Wakui's website reveals that there is a possibility that he may have designed some exclusive character customizations for the game, as several of his figures in his Storm Street Zero gallery bear a striking resemblance to the game's C.H.I.P. character, but this has yet to be announced or introduced into the game. Quotes Radio Message 1 ( Button C ) #Need assistant. #Wait you guys. #Shake it babies Yeah~ #Hoo~ Bingo! #I need your back up. #I'll back u up. #Hang in there. #What the. #I'm out of ammo. Radio Message 2 ( Button X ) #I owe u. #Oh sorry. #Great. #No way. #Awesome. #That's OK. #No enamel. #No shield. #Reloading! Radio Message 3 ( Button Z ) #Follow me! #Hey stop. #Left side. #Right side. #Foreway. #Back out. #Get away. #Roger that. #It's mine. Taunt #Wooh, wooh, yeah! (Melee) #Nana nana na! Take that! (Rifle, shotgun, sniper, grenade) #Yay yay, yeah! (MG) #Bap-bap-bap bap, BAP BAP! (Bazooka) Misc #Follow me! (Entered game) #Get away! (Entered game) #Whatever it takes today! (Entered game) #Awesome! (Captured battery) #Stupid shot my friend, urgh sorry! (Teammate killed) #Who shot my buddy?! ( Teammate killed ) #Grenade! (Enemy grenade) #Uh, uh, sniperfire! Get down! (Hit by sniper) #Draw! Bang bang! Gotcha. (In Lobby) #Come on, come on, come on, come on! (In Lobby) #Ho ah ha, give it baby! (In Lobby) #It's mine! (Getting Zombie weapons) #AAHH, I'M ON FIRE!! (Burning) #Huehuee, uh I-I'm freezing cold! (Freezing) #Yeeaaaah, come and get it! ( MG-warm up) #Yeah! Make my day! ( Shooting enemy ) #Woah! I'm empty! ( No ammo ) #Whoooh! Strike! ( Enemy killed ) Trivia *C.H.I.P. is based on the official Stikfas series of toys made in Singapore. *His body is half of a beer can. *He is one of the four original Toys. *C.H.I.P used to be a character that you had to pay for together with Pandora (20K MP each), This was removed in 2013 and they're both (C.H.I.P and Pandora) free to play now. *After Surge, C.H.I.P was given a buff in stats, and currently, its base HP is 2040 and its base run speed is +1.0%. *C.H.I.P is also the character that gives extra damage to any bazooka used. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers